Reckless
by Riku Nanase
Summary: When escaping the DNA building, Gingka and Madoka are being pursued by Damian. In an attempt to protect Madoka, Gingka gets hurt. Madoka tries to tell him how she feels.


Both Gingka and Madoka were starting to get tired, but Damian was still on their tails as they ran through the darkened halls of the DNA building.

Gingka glanced back at their pursuers. "Bastards...They don't give up to they?!"

Gingka's Bey had been hurt in a battle just before by Damian's Kerbecs and wasn't usable at the time. And he knew damn well that Madoka didn't have hers with her. He couldn't risk her getting hurt now. Not by these guys. He wouldn't allow it. His thoughts were shattered however as Madoka lost her footing and had tripped falling to the ground.

"Gingka!" Madoka cried out as she hit the ground. In front of her she sees Gingka running back to her with a terrified look on his face...and she turns back to see Damian catching up to them.

Damian grinned. "Perfect...Kerbecs! Hades Drive!"

The black and yellow Bey went straight for Madoka who in turn braced herself for impact. An Impact that never came... Instead she heard a familiar voice cry out in pain. She opened her eyes and her vision became blurry with tears and she put her hands up to her mouth.

Gingka was standing in front of her. Facing her, his eyes were closed tight in pain and he was gritting his teeth as the attack hit him dead center in the back. He had taken the hit for her.

With Hades Drive still hitting him, he turned his head and looked at Damian, there were slight tears at the corner of his eyes. If looks could kill, Damian would be going through Hades Gate himself.

In a voice that could freeze hell over, Gingka stated, "Don't you dare...lay a hand on her!" Gingka voice sounded like there was almost a growl to it as he stood in front of Madoka.

"How Cute! He defended his little princess...Kerbecs! Finish him!" The Beyblade representing the three-headed dog, charged again hitting Gingka who was not moving and taking the assault. The Bey repeatedly lashed out at him hitting him in the back in a non-stop onslaught. Gingka wouldn't move. He couldn't let Madoka get hurt.

Damian was getting irritated now and growled. "..That's it! Kerbecs! Special Move - Hades Spear!"

All Gingka felt next was a stabbing pain coming from where Kerbecs had repeatedly struck him in the back. He felt the blood rise in his throat as he fell to his knees his eyes wide before they slipped close. "Madoka...get...get out of here.."

Madoka now had tears streaming down her face as she stared down at the fallen blader in front of her and hugged him to her and shook him."Gingka...GINGKA! Please wake up! Don't die on me ya hear?! you be ok I promise! I'll get help-"

"You wont be going anywhere..." Madoka looked up to see Damian walking tords her with a sinister look on his face.

Madoka stared up at him from her position on the floor before putting her head down making her bangs cover her face before gently laying Gingka next to her. She began to shake slightly, not with fear, but with pure anger tords the DNA blader.

Damian stopped a few feet in front of Madoka when she had picked her head up. The look on her face made Damian take a few steps back.

Madoka had a heated glare on her face directed at him as she stepped in front of the unconscious blader. "Leave Him Alone!" Damian only realized now that she had Gingka's launcher in one hand and SamuraiPegasus in the other.

Madoka slowly raised the launcher tords Damian and connected it with Pegasus and twisted it in place. "Your gonna regret everything you have done Damian!" she yelled her voice now full of determination as she got ready to pull the rip-cord.

"Wait...W-What are you..?!" Damian stuttered. He wasn't prepared for this, and Hades was already worn-out from the previous battle against Gingka.

"Let It Rip!" Madoka screamed as Pegasus charged and clashed with Hades Kerbecs, easily driving it back. "Drive Hades back Pegasus! Don't let him win!"

Damian was shocked. Not at the fact that Kerbecs was being pushed back, but at the person who had launched the Legendary beyblade. Hades Kerbecs did not have enough energy to perform Hades Gate.

"Pegasus! Big Bang Tornado!" Madoka had called out one of Pegasus' most powerful attacks. After mastering Pegasus' Final Drive Mode, Gingka unlocked this special move. Pegasus switches modes and rapidly spins in a circle, multiplying its attack power in one giant rotation and crashes into the Kerbecs with immense force knocking the Bey and its Blader out cold.

Madoka caught Pegasus as it came back to her and immediately ran over to Gingka. He was still unconscious and was not showing any signs in waking up. Madoka saw in horror, the amount of blood coming from from his back increasing at a fast pace. Madoka carefully picked him up bridal style not caring that her clothes were getting red with his blood as she ran for the exit nearing the opening.

Madoka had tears coming from her eyes and she had started to run back to the B-Pit 'Please...I beg you please don't take him form me! I love him to much so much please don't take him away..!'

It was a short trip back and Gingka still had not woken up. Madoka had dressed the wound on his back in fresh bandages along with a salve that would help it heal. Madoka had lied him down in a spare bedroom she had in the basement of the B-Pit and was sitting in a chair next to the bed he was in. Gingka's face was expressionless as he slept, and Madoka hoped he wouldn't stay like this for long.

"You idiot...you big idiot, you got hurt protecting me...this is all my fault!" Madoka felt a few tears fall down her face as she started to cry. She put her head on the bed. "Please wake up...I Love You, Gingka.." Madoka closed her eyes and before she knew it, she fell asleep with her head on the bed and her hand gripping Gingka's.

A while later, a certain red-headed blader's eyes opened, he groaned in pain when he tried to move. The last thing her remembered was running from Damian at the DNA building and then...Madoka! Gingka look frantically around before noticing the mechanic sleeping next to him. He let out a sigh of relief as he found she was ok and wasn't hurt. 'She's safe...Thank god.' Gingka tried to move his hand but noticed that Madoka had it a death grip and blushed lightly. Gingka then smiled and gently removed his hand from hers and moved it to the side of her face and moved some of her hair out of her face.

Madoka woke up to the feeling of someone touching her face and opened her eyes. Brown eyes instantly met with Golden and she snapped awake. "Gingka! your awake! are you alright?" Madoka instantly stood up and began checking him over. Gingka laughed lightly at her. She was always so over protective.

"Madoka don't worry about me, I want to make sure your ok" Gingka insisted and slowly sat up despite Madoka's protests.

"Gingka, I'M Fine!" Madoka scolded him. " You took a big hit Gingka and you need to stop being so reckless for me!" Madoka's voice almost cracked.

"Madoka..." Gingka's voice was a soft tone. "I'm reckless BECAUSE of you, I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt!"

"Gingka you shouldnt be reckless for me!" Madoka said as she stood up next to the bed.

"So your saying I shouldnt be reckless for the one I love?!" Gingka's voice was raised now as he stared at Madoka.

"Yes! I-" Madoka cut off. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Did he really...? "W-what...?"

Gingka smiled at her and took her hand in his. "I Love You Madoka...I really do. And I would do anything if it meant you were safe."

Madoka felt tears of happiness come to her eyes and she looked down at the legendary blader. "Oh Gingka...I love you to-" Madoka was cut off however and Gingka pulled her down to him and her lips met his in a kiss.

They both broke away for air after a few seconds and just stared into each others eyes before Gingka pulled her into a gentle hug.

Madoka smiled at him with a loving look in her eyes. "Why don't you get some rest...you must be tired.."

Gingka smiled back. "Only of you'll stay here with me.."

Madoka blushes at the thought, but gently lied down next to him in which he responds with putting his arms around her and hugging her to him as they both drifted off to sleep.

"Love you Madoka..."

"Love you too...Gingka.."


End file.
